Kit Information
U.S.M.C. *Assault: **Rifle: M4 Carbine **Pistol: 92FS **Grenade Launcher: M203 **Fragmentation Grenade: M67 **Smoke Grenade: AN-M8 *Sniper: **Rifle: M95 **Pistol: 92FS (silenced) **Laser Target Designator: AN/PAQ-1 **Smoke Grenade: AN-M8 **GPS *Special Ops: **Rifle: MP5N (silenced) **Pistol: 92FS (silenced) **C4 **Flash Grenade: XM84 **Knife: Ka-bar *Engineer: **Shotgun: SPAS-12 **Pistol: 92FS **Rocket Launcher: SMAW System **Mines: AT Mines ** Blowtorch *Support: **Rifle: M249 SAW **Pistol: 92FS **Fragmentation Grenade: M61 ** Mortar Strike Designator ** Auto-Injector P.L.A. *Assault: **Rifle: QBZ-95 **Pistol: QSZ92 **Grenade Launcher: Type 91 **Fragmentation Grenade: Type 77-1 **Smoke Grenade: AN-M8 *Sniper: **Rifle: Type 88 **Pistol: QSZ92 (silenced) **Laser Target Designator: AN/PAQ-1 **Smoke Grenade: AN-M8 **GPS *Special Ops: **Rifle: QBZ-95 (silenced) **Pistol: QSZ92 (silenced) **C4 **Flash Grenade: XM84 **Knife: Bayonet *Engineer: **Shotgun: RMB-93 **Pistol: QSZ92 **Rocket Launcher: PF-89 **Mines: AT Mines **Blowtorch *Support: **Rifle: QJY-88 **Pistol: QSZ92 **Fragmentation Grenade: Type 77-1 **Mortar Strike Designator **Auto-Injector M.E.C. *Assault: **Rifle: AK-101 **Pistol: MR-444 **Grenade Launcher: GP-25 **Fragmentation Grenade: RGD-5 **Smoke Grenade: AN-M8 *Sniper: **Rifle: SVD **Pistol: MR-444 (silenced) **Laser Target Designator: AN/PAQ-1 **Smoke Grenade: AN-M8 **GPS *Special Ops: **Rifle: OTS-02 Kiparis (silenced) **Pistol: MR-444 (silenced) **C4 **Flash Grenade: XM84 **Knife: Kukri *Engineer: **Shotgun: Mossberg 500 **Pistol: MR-444 **Rocket Launcher: RPG-7 **Mines: AT Mines **Blowtorch *Support: **Rifle: PKM **Pistol: MR-444 **Fragmentation Grenade: RGD-5 **Mortar Strike Designator **Auto-Injector E.U. *Assault: **Rifle: L85A2 **Pistol: MP-445 **Grenade Launcher: M203 **Fragmentation Grenade: M61 **Smoke Grenade: AN-M8 *Sniper: **Rifle: L96A1 **Pistol: MP-445 (silenced) **Laser Target Designator: AN/PAQ-1 **Smoke Grenade: AN-M8 **GPS *Special Ops: **Rifle: HK53A3 (silenced) **Pistol: MP-445 (silenced) **C4 **Flash Grenade: XM84 **Knife: Ka-bar *Engineer: **Shotgun: Benelli M4 **Pistol: MP-445 **Rocket Launcher: Carl Gustave M3 **Mines: AT Mines **Blowtorch *Support: **Rifle: HK21 **Pistol: MP-445 **Fragmentation Grenade: M61 **Mortar Strike Designator **Auto-Injector Weapon Stats Special Weapons *'Hand Grenade' – Hand grenades can save a flag from being captured if thrown directly in front of its target—if the flag is in an upstairs hallway or balcony, bounce it off a wall so it will land near its target without you needing to reposition yourself. Hand grenades have a four second fuse and are not recommended for use against tanks. *'Smoke Grenade' – The J4-M35 Smoke Grenade has helped many soldiers out of dire situations. Simply throw the grenade, wait for the smoke to spread, and charge firing positions when the enemy can’t see you. Create entire walls of smoke by taking cover and throwing these grenades about 20 feet apart. Another hint is to throw a smoke grenade directly below a tank, wait for the smoke to completely envelope the tank, and run (the smoke completely blinds the tank operator.) *'AT Mine' – The landmine is an anti-vehicle explosive that is detonated whenever a vehicle passes over it. This can be used to booby-trap stationary vehicles; lie prone and position yourself directly in front of the either the track of a tank or the inside-back wheel of a jeep. Then place the mine as close to the wheel/track as possible—if possible, try to make the mine lean against the wheel/track so it is not so noticeable. The effect is that when the vehicle is driven off, it doesn’t get a foot before it triggers the mine. Landmines are always live and dangerous! So pay attention to the large red warning signs hovering over friendly mines. *'C4' – C4 is an extremely powerful explosive charge that can be attached to vehicles and structures. A remote detonator is used to set off the explosive. It is very effective against vehicles or as a booby-trap. Important areas—such as entrances to buildings—can be cordoned of with a few blocks of well-placed C4. *'Laser Target Designator' – The AN/PAQ-1 Laser Target Designator is a near infrared laser rangefinder/designator used to designate a target for a missile strike. Be advised that enemy soldiers can hear the alarm triggered by a lock. *'GPS' – This is an integral tool in the sniper’s kit; it is able to communicate with CENTCOM, which will update the map—and all the enemy and friendly units operating on it—for the entire team. Though it has no destructive capability, it can direct an entire faction towards the greatest threat by the press of a button. *'Blowtorch' – This tool has the power to both repair and destroy. Repair friendly vehicles by moving adjacent to it and activate it in the direction of the vehicle, or sneak up on the enemy—snipers are easy prey—and use it on them. *'Mortar Strike Designator' – An underappreciated device belonging to an underappreciated soldier. The support can use this weapon with ease as it can be used in about five seconds, then reload in about the same time. Outposts without any cover—such as Flag 2 & 6 on Backstab—can be cleared out instantly when the mortar is used properly. Tanks damaged below half-health can usually be destroyed with a well placed mortar. *'Auto-Injector' – Another helpful weapon for rushing positions. Use it on an injured teammate or—if you are going solo—turn a corner, kill everyone there, turn back around the corner, reload and heal. This is also a useful tool when being chased. People being chased are rarely instantly killed, they are shot at a number of times, each time wearing down the pursued until dead. Supports can counter this by quickly turning a corner, heal, and then set up a defensive position. Pistols *'92FS' – The 92FS is a 9mm semi-automatic pistol which carries 15 rounds in the magazine. The 92FS is used by military and law enforcement all over the world. Special Forces and Snipers have a silenced version of the 92FS. *'QSZ92' – The QSZ92 is a recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol built for the PLA. It fires 5.8mm ammunition and has 15 shots in a clip. *'MR-444' – The Russian made MR-444 is a polymer-framed semi-automatic pistol firing 9mm ammunition. It is sold world-wide and well-known for its reliability. Special Forces and Snipers have a silenced version of the MR-444. *'MP-445' – The MP-445 Varjag is an automatic pistol developed in 1990. It was designed especially for safety and reliability. Advanced technologies enable this gun to hold three different types of ammunition. Assault Rifles *'M16A2' – The M16A2 was developed as an improvement over the standard M16A1, which was used largely during the Vietnam War. The modern version is a lightweight, magazine fed, air cooled, gas operated, shoulder-fired weapon, capable of firing either semi-automatic or three-round burst. *'QBZ-95' – Also known as the Type-95, this lightweight weapon shares similarities with the French FAMAS bullpup design. High reliability and versatility makes the QBZ-95 an accurate and deadly weapon for the PLA. *'AK-101' – The gas-operated AK-101 is a modern version of the classic AK-47. It uses 5.56mm ammunition, which can be fired at the rate of 600 bullets per minute. It is far more accurate than its predecessor. *'L85A2' – The L85A2 is the improved version of the British assault rifle SA80. The design of the L85A2 uses the design type “bullpup” that moves almost all the mass of the weapon towards the back part of the gun. It shoots the standard ammunition NATO of 5.56 mm with a shipper of 30 cartridges. Sniper Rifles *'M95' – The Barrett Firearms co. developed the M95 in 1990. It is a manually operated, bolt-action rifle of bullpup design. It features a pistol handle and the trigger unit moved forward for 1 inch for better clearance between the magazine and the pistol grip for more comfortable handling and shooting. *'Type 88' – The Type 88 is a member of the same family of guns as the Type 95 rifles. It fires a similar type of 5.8mm ammunition. It is semi-automatic and loaded from a 10 round box magazine. *'SVD' – The SVD is a lightweight rifle used for mid-range sharp shooting. The SVD has muzzle velocity of 830 meters per second. Although the rifle is lethal at ranges above 1000 m, it is not really intended or designed for ultimate accuracy and can only reasonably engage targets at up to 600 m with standard ammunition. *'L96A1' – This is also known as the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle. The rifle now featured special de-icing features allowing it to be used effectively at temperatures as low as –40 ºF. Furthermore, the rifle is extremely accurate, and its maximum effective range is around 2,000 feet. Special Ops Rifles *'MP5N' – The MP5N is a standard MP5 with fully ambidextrous Navy trigger group, a retractable stock, and a threaded barrel for mounting stainless steel suppressors. The MP5's accuracy, reliability, and wide range of accessories and variations have made it the submachine gun of choice for military and law enforcement agencies worldwide. *'QBZ-97' – The Type 95 carbine is the latest addition to the PLA armory. It is a lightweight, air-cooled assault rifle built of polymer materials. It fires 5.8mm rounds from a 30 round magazine. *'OTS-02 Kiparis' – The OTS-02 submachine gun was originally issued to the Russian police in the early 1990s. The steel butt folds up to the front when not in use. OTs-02 can be fitted with detachable silencer and laser pointer. *'HK53A3' – The HK53A3 is considered to be a compact assault weapon. Thanks to its reduced length of 590mm and folding butt, it becomes a very good weapon in close combat situations. Shotguns *'SPAS-12' – The SPAS-12 can function as semi-automatic—where the foregrip is locked forward and a gas system serves to load the next round without further effort from the operator—and automatic—where the gun can expend around 4 rounds per second; the SPAS-12 my also function as pump-action. *'RMB-93' – The 12 gauge RMB tactical shotgun is a truly unique weapon. Unlike normal shotguns that fire from an under barrel tubular magazine, the RMB mounts the magazine above the barrel. This configuration makes the weapon much more controllable than conventional shotguns because with the barrel lower, the recoil doesn't cause the muzzle to jump up as much. The weapon is fairly simple in its construction, featuring a folding metal stock and a forward sliding pump action. *'Mossberg 500' – Mossberg shotguns are renowned as sporting firearms. The Mossberg 500 line has a model for all purposes and can be fitted with many attachments. *'Benelli M4' – The Benelli M4 is a scoped semiautomatic assault shotgun. It works with gas and does not have the customary grooves down its barrel. Its conventional sights can be connected with a laser sight and with night vision. Support Rifles *'M249 SAW' – The Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) is the basis of firepower for infantry squads. Its high rate of fire negatively affects accuracy at long range. For the best results, the M249 should be fired from a prone position in controlled bursts. *'QJY-88' – The QJY-88 is an automatic, recoil operated, belt-fed, machine gun to be used as an efficient main suppressing weapon within 1,000 meters. It uses the same caliber as the PLA’s standard rifle family, and it can fire both 5.8mm machine gun rounds and standard 5.8mm rifle rounds. *'PKM' – The PKM is of Kalashnikov design but does not use the customary ammunition. The PKM and its variant are in production in Russia and exported to many nations around the world. *'HK21' – The HK21 is a great, versatile machine gun and with strap shipper. It shoots the ammunition NATO of 7.62 mm with a rate of fire of 800 bullets per minute. Grenade Launchers *'M203' – The M203 is a 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher mounted on the M16A2. It fires single shot explosive grenades capable of doing significant damage to both infantry and soft targets. It is not as effective against armored vehicles. Thanks to its lightweight construction, the M203 has a limited impact on the accuracy of the gun to which it is attached. *'Type 91' – The Type 91 is a lightweight, compact, breech-loading, pump action, single shot launcher. It is breech-loading and fires 35mm grenades. The rifle-attached Type 91 is used while attached to a Type 56 SMG, Type 81 assault rifle, or Type 95 assault rifle. *'GP-25' – The predecessor to the GP-30, the GP-25 is a muzzle loaded under-barrel grenade launcher. Intended for lobbing grenades long distances, it is effective against infantry and soft targets but does minimal damage to armored vehicles. Rocket Launchers *'SMAW' – The Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon (SMAW) has the capability to both destroy bunkers and well as main battle tanks with the High Explosive Anti-Armor (HEAA) rocket. *'PF-89' – The PF-89 is the new generation standard light anti-tank weapon (LAW) in service with the PLA. The recoilless rifle design permits accurate delivery of an 80 mm High Explosive Anti-Armor warhead, with negligible recoil. The system weighs only 3.7 kg and can be utilised effectively with minimal training. *'RPG-7' – The RPG-7 is a shoulder fired, single-shot, smoothbore recoilless launcher. It can be considered as one of the most successful antitank grenade launchers ever made. RPG-7 is a simple and inexpensive weapon, yet it possesses a high threat to most modern tanks, and also can serve in a number of other roles, making it a true one-man artillery. *'Carl Gustav M3' – The M3 system relies on a 84mm reloadable, recoilless launcher and a family of munitions including the HEAT 751, which uses a tandem warhead to defeat over 500mm of steel. Knives *'Ka-bar' – The Ka-bar is the seven-inch fighting and utility knife used by the USMC. The knife is given a non-reflective matte black or grey phosphate finish to reduce reflected light and give them a little more protection against saltwater corrosion. The knife's success can be attributed to its balance of weight, length, and price. *'Bayonet' – The knife used by the PLA is the deadly bayonet affixed to the underside of the Type 95’s muzzle. One skilled with a bayonet can do major damage and become extremely dangerous in close-quarter combat. *'Kukri' – This is a heavy, curved Nepalese knife used as both tool and weapon. Its length is 30cm onwards, tapering towards the edge from the broad upper margin; it is slightly deflected at an angle of 20º. The kukri is a very effective weapon, easily able to sever a human arm or head at a single blow.